


【狼队】跨时空信件

by silencesmile



Series: 【狼队】 [3]
Category: X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types, X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 触不到的恋人AU某一天，Scott在自家的信箱里收到了一封来自战争年代的绝笔信，从此他的人生中多了一个触不到的恋人。
Relationships: Logan/Scott, 狼队 - Relationship
Series: 【狼队】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 故事的开始

Part 1

Scott十五岁时收到了一封信。但是说实在的，他并没有什么笔友，也没有什么可寄信的人，他确信这封信寄错了，也许是因为好奇，也许因为别的什么原因，他还是拆开了这封信。

_亲爱的Victor，_

_你知道我只是因为礼节问题才写的“亲爱的”对吧，我也不说什么废话了，我马上要跟随部队前往更前的前线杀敌。_

_给你写这封信并不是因为我担心你的安危，事实上我更担心面对着你的那群人的生命安全。_

_我不知道你有没有耐性看到这，我只希望你能稍微克制住自己，你知道我说的是什么。_

_隐藏好自己，等战争结束我们再出去喝一杯。_

_1944.1.20_

_Logan_

Scott怔住了，他不知道自己该怎么回复这封信，这是什么新的整蛊游戏吗？那对方还真是用心，这种纸质还有这种急躁颤抖的字迹看上去就像真的一样。

总之，Scott被勾起了好奇心，就算是整蛊游戏他也认了，他特意选了旧纸张，拿起钢笔写了回信：

_亲爱的Logan，_

_你好，Logan。_

_我不知道为什么，你给Victor写的信被邮差递送到了我的家里。另外，如果你的时间并没有标记错误的话，现在已经是九十年代末，距二战过去了五十多年，那么这封信跨越了时间出现在了我家门口的信箱里。_

_不管你是不是在开玩笑，我暂且相信这是个奇迹。_

_祝你平安。_

_Scott_

Scott把这件事扔到了脑后，但这件事并没就此结束，某一天他放学回来，又在信箱里发现了一封信。

_亲爱的Scott：_

_抱歉发生了这种事情，说实话要不是我清楚Victor写不出这样工整的字迹，我一定会认为这是Victor新找到的逗弄人的乐趣。_

_我完全肯定现在是1944年，鉴于我差点因为回信纸张问题被扣押起来仔细盘问，我想我不得不相信这是封能够穿越时空的信件。_

_我不知道这封信能不能穿越时间送到你手里，但是我觉得这挺有意思的，就又写一封试试看。我们会赢的，鉴于你是五十年后的人，我想你一定知道这场战争最后的结果。_

_别告诉我，我知道我会赢的。即使不是我也会让它变成是。_

_最后，如果你想回信的话，请用老旧一点的白纸，最好用你爷爷辈留下来的东西，以防信被扣留——或者我被扣留。_

_Logan_

毫无疑问，Scott回信了，他不知道什么时候这种跨时空交谈会被迫结束，但是最起码现在他沉迷于和一个自称来自五十年前的二战老兵的互寄信件的游戏中。

Scott渐渐了解到Logan是个年纪比他大不少的男人，他能从来信的信纸看出Logan最近是忙还是有空闲，从潦草张扬的字迹中看出Logan是个粗犷的人。

但是自从他说过自己还未成年，寄来的信件中就少了一堆粗俗俚语，一堆F开头和S开头的单词，并且看上去比之前尽量的字斟句酌得多。

于是Scott知道Logan还是个细心的心地善良的糙汉。

他们的信件越来越随意，越来越便签化。省略了礼节性地问候，让他们仿佛只是相隔较远的朋友，除非某些特定的时候，有时Scott甚至忘记对方和他隔着五十年的时空。

_我不知道怎么说，我很抱歉上一封信里我的言辞那么失礼。_

_我最近心情很差，因为学校里总有棒球队的男孩找我的麻烦。我从没有惹到他们——我是说我甚至连话都没和他们说过。_

_看上去哪里都有这种无聊又蠢的家伙，是吧？我有跟你说过我小时候也经常被欺负吗？要是没有Victor，我可能都不会长到现在——也不一定。_

_瞎说，我猜你肯定是个高大健壮热爱运动的男人，参军总要有些资本，不是吗？没人会欺负那些又高又壮的男孩。_

_嘿！就算是狼獾也有毛茸茸的幼年期好吗？你这是偏见，kid。_

_我想说的是，别理那些无聊的人，他们欺负你一定是因为在某些方面，他们从你身上感受到了威胁——至少从某一面他们不如你，而且差得远。_

_人们总是这样，惧怕未知，惧怕聪颖，他们又愚蠢的不愿了解，宁可将对方先抹杀在未成长起来的时候。_

_如果你实在感到困扰，不妨学一些打架的技巧，被打怕了他们肯定不会再往你跟前凑合。_

_习惯用拳头解决问题，ahuh？我不觉得这是个好方法，因为我身体并不强健。听上去挺灭志气，但我真心觉得如果干起架来我会是被按倒在地那个。_

_打架需要力量和技巧，但我想更重要的是气势。一往无前的气势，就算死了也要拉一个倒霉蛋垫背的气势。_

_没人会惹一个疯子，就算又高又壮的男孩也一样——毕竟他们惜命得很，泡妞打架抽大麻，他们总要留出命来干这个。_

_PS：我教你打架是不是不太好？但我觉得我没说错。_

_我今天打架了，Alex，我的兄长来接我回的家，我脸上青青紫紫的，身上也疼的要命。但对方也不好受，我把领头的那个打进医院了。你的打架技巧真的很管用，我想近期他们都不会再来找我麻烦了：）_

_虽然我觉得暴力解决问题不好，但真的很舒心。_

_你有兄长？Wow，那肯定超棒，你为什么不告诉他，让他陪你一起打架？Victor从来都是需要我拉住的那个，他恨不得有人来欺负我，然后光明正大地借着这个由头出去打架。_

_Alex很忙，我不想他再因为这件事为我费心……_

Scott跟Logan之间的交谈越来越密切，也越来越私人化。一些不能同父母，同Alex讲的话题。他可以毫无顾忌地写在信里，交付给未谋面的Logan。

他能同Logan谈那些危险擦边禁忌的话题，Logan足够疯狂，能接受他的一些比较黑暗的思想，陪着他发泄那些幻想，并将其归结为“乖宝宝青春期的叛逆”—— _“你知道你这些想法有多乖吗，kid？你居然觉得这是糟糕的足够进监狱的坏事？”_

但关键时候也会给他可靠的建议，比如他坚决阻止Scott想尝试飞叶子的想法—— _“飞叶子绝不是个很酷的想法，事实上它糟糕透了，如果我在你旁边我绝对会好好教训你一顿balabala”_

也许因为从未谋面，很大可能也永远不会见面，Scott反而更容易交付自己的信任。

毕竟他们横跨了五十年的时间，如若不幸，Logan现在可能只是石碑上的一个名字。即使Logan幸存下来，他最低也已经七八十岁了，一位老人是不会把年轻人的秘密到处宣扬的。

Scott认为Logan是个忠诚的朋友。

Scott开始在信里跟Logan讨论课业和诗歌，Logan有时候会回信说，现在前线一团糟，他又冷又饿，与其寄诗来，不如给他寄两罐肉罐头。

Scott试过，但除了信，其他东西都送不到对方手里。而且Logan并非真的不爱诗歌，不对他的课业感兴趣。

他看的出来，Logan喜欢他所讲述的一切，他喜欢和平年代。

身处战争中的人没有哪个不向往和平。

然后Scott发现他对Logan的感觉渐渐的变了味道。

一切都很潜移默化，在Scott还未发觉的时候，他开始期待那些出现在他信箱里的纸张。

混杂着硝烟的味道，沾染着灰烬，脏兮兮的，带着随手撕扯下来的毛边的纸张。

有的时候会有暗红色的点迹，或许是受伤粘在纸上的血印。

但Scott从来都不问，也从来都不去图书馆和网上查找Logan这个人。

最开始Scott只是抱着尊重对方的心态，不想看到一个朋友的一生被浓缩成一行短短的名字加生卒年，到后来他意识到自己的心思时，他开始害怕自己查到的东西是一行名字和生卒年。

Scott发现自己暗恋Logan是因为一个春梦。

毕竟已经十五岁了，但之前他梦中都是朦朦胧胧的丰乳肥臀的人影，这次梦里的人影也很模糊，但是高大健壮，那个人影把他压在身下，按着他的手臂，Scott在梦里挣扎着，然后被一声低哑的“kid”吓醒。

他发现自己内裤湿了。

Scott确信自己没有daddy issue，但他迷恋上了一个大他五十多岁的男人——也许这样说不公平，但是即使如此，他也是迷恋上了一个大他一轮的男人。

更可悲的是，他连对方长什么样子都不知道。永远都不可能知道。

_最近有什么事情发生了吗？我觉得你写给我的信和之前不一样了。我说不好到底哪里不一样，但我能嗅到和之前不一样的感觉。_

_你知道你可以信任我对吧？如果有什么烦心事，你可以讲给我听，我不会讲给别人听——即使讲了也会被人认为我发了癔症——damn，我的意思是，你最近有点不对劲。_

_好吧，我挺担心你的。如果你愿意，请写给我，OK？_

Scott看着最近Logan发给他的一封信，纠结的发际线都要被揪得上移两厘米，他能说我最近不对劲是因为十五岁的少年心事，我发现我暗恋你，甚至在梦里想被你操？

他不能。

而且二战时期同性恋甚至是犯法的，即使是现在，他也是在某个街角的很容易被忽略的音像店里搞清楚那天梦里发生了什么，像小偷一样偷偷摸摸。

他能说吗，他能告诉Logan实情吗？他不能。

Scott选择用考试成绩不理想把这个话题敷衍过去。


	2. 间断了的来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当我嘴上说了一句的时候，我的心里已经想了千百句

Part2

“又是你那个在后方留守的小朋友？说真的，真不是你的未婚妻童养媳之类的人给你来的信？”战友Jim看着Logan把叠的四四方方的纸张往衣襟里揣，开口调侃着说。

“滚蛋。”Logan笑骂一声，从裤兜里翻出一支未抽尽的雪茄，叼在嘴里，一副吊儿郎当的模样，“像咱们这种人上哪去整童养媳这种听上去就充斥着贵族调调的玩意儿，这时候哪个好姑娘会嫁给朝不保夕的前线士兵？”

“这可是你的不对，谁让你每次都把那信宝贝得紧。平时也不见你嘴上有啥把门的，可却连跟我们炫耀有人给你寄信都没有做过，跟旁边连队Sam收到妻子家书反应一模一样，哪能怪我们往这方向猜呢！”坐在旁边地上擦枪的另一个战友跟着起哄说。

Logan抽了口烟，突然想跟他们讲讲那男孩的事。可能是自战争打响以来，许久没遇到的轻松氛围，勾起了他对男孩生活的印象，他想跟他们分享一些和男孩有关的事。

“那算是……算是我弟弟，才十五岁，现在还留在美国上学呢。”Logan说，“你们记得咱们写过的那封白皮信吧，邮差寄错了，寄到了他手上，然后他给我回了信，正巧咱福大命大从战场上活着下来了，回信就到了我手上。一来一去的就认识了。”

“留在后方读书啊……”围坐了一圈的士兵们感慨，“那家里一定很富裕了。”

“可不是嘛，之前他回信用的纸太贵了，上头还把我叫去一顿盘问。”

“我估计他是个乖乖仔，连架都不会打。那孩子处事挺单纯的，为人也有礼貌。他懂得还挺多的，把学知识看的顶重要，也总在信里跟我聊点鸡毛蒜皮的小事——我还真就喜欢他讲那些咱们看来屁用没有的小事。”

“你笑什么，你听到有人跟你抱怨今天在学校里被老师批评了，晚饭母亲错把盐放成了糖，家里小猫下了崽子……你听到这个心里有什么想法？反正我觉得我脑子里一直紧绷的弦能松快一会儿。”

……

“你他妈可快别说了。”战友终于逮住了时机截过了话头，“我发现了，你这是把最近憋心里夸他的话一股脑说出来了，这么个乖巧的孩子你一直憋着没炫耀是不挺难受的？”

Logan故意做出一副想了想的表情，煞有其事地说：“是挺难受的，让你们自主自动给我机会炫耀还挺难的。”

围坐一圈的小伙子们就起哄调侃，几个皮的狠的甚至捡了土块丢向Logan。

闹腾了一阵子，他们也安静下来，喘着气。

“操，我是真羡慕这小子了，聪明伶俐，安安稳稳，家人健在。妈的，得亏你闭了嘴，再讲下去我都要嫉妒了。”最后一个年轻的士兵小声说。

谁不羡慕呢？Logan心想，那可是和平的年代，最烦恼的也就是考试考砸了这么一码事，不必操心你死我活——有谁能不羡慕呢？

但是Logan又很开心男孩是生在五十年后的，最烦恼的也不过就那么几件小事，不必像现在这些孩子一样，颠沛街头流离失所。

Scott乖巧懂事又听话，有些聪明小狡黠，简直可爱的不行，满足了Logan对于弟弟最好的幻想，Scott当然值得最好的。

Scott有些忐忑地把信放进了信箱，他不知道Logan是不是真的相信了之前自己的解释，但是Logan只是调侃了一下他对课业的紧张程度，又顺着Scott对繁重课业的抱怨说了几句，就没再提起那件事情。

Scott觉得Logan完全明了他对这个问题的躲避态度，Scott知道这躲避在某种程度上就已经是对Logan问题的一种回答。

他确信Logan能够并且已经接受了这个消息： ** **是的，我最近不一样了，它是关于你的，而我不想和你讨论这个。****

****

最近他们的往来信件似乎回到了之前，在Scott还没意识到他对Logan的想法的时候，足够亲近但又没到暧昧的程度——Scott觉得暧昧的程度。

Scott很感激Logan默契地陪他维持着这种状态，他真的不需要Logan在这件事上表现得过于关注——他是说，他很开心Logan能感觉到他的情绪不对，但他需要自己来处理这件事情，真的。

他们一直维持着这样的信件往来，Scott觉得这样就挺好，他把自己对Logan的情感的思考搁置到了一边，专心于与Logan交谈。这行为就像鸵鸟把脑袋埋在沙丘里来躲避危险。

他暂时不想和Logan断了联系，他也明确知道陷在与一个五十年前的男人的信件交流里不是什么明智之举，但他不想再去细想深究，就抓着现下的来信不放。

这样的距离让他茫然不知所措，但又在心慌里翻搅出一点心安。

然后有一天他们的连接断了。

整整两周，Scott没有从信箱里找到Logan的来信，他扔在信箱里给Logan的信还孤零零地躺在那。

最开始Scott觉得可能是Logan打仗吃紧，也许忙得没时间收信。

两天之后，Scott就有点迷茫，习惯性地去信箱里摸一摸。

再然后Scott居然觉得自己松了口气，他一直在等另一只靴子掉下来，而这也许就是他们往来的最结局。

一周之后Scott受不了了。

Scott照常上下学，神色如常地跟父亲母亲交谈，像平时一样和Alex打闹。等晚上回屋子里的时候，习惯性地从抽屉里抽出了纸张，给钢笔沾好墨，准备给Logan写信聊天。

等他写下“Logan你知道吗，我报名了学校的辩论赛……”，他才想起他和Logan已经没法再联系了。

Scott终于后知后觉地感到了疼痛。

原来两个人之间的联系能断得这么容易这么干脆。

Scott翻找着之前Logan寄给他的信，捧在胸前连泪都不敢流，万一把上边的墨迹冲花了，那证明这段时间并不是他的臆想，Logan并不是他的臆想的的唯一证据都没了。

十天之后，Scott心里难熬得快疯了。

太难受了，Scott想，我心里空了一块。

我心里怎么就空了一块？不就是个五十年前的幽灵跟我交叉了一下吗，总共也就几十封信，有的只能算是纸条，连信都够不上边儿，更别提见面了，我连相片都没见着。

他怎么就能把我的心挖空一块呢？

_Logan，_

_我已经一周没有收到你的来信了，我不知道这是怎么回事，是你太忙了吗？还是时间终于发现了我们之间的小秘密，然后收回了它曾给予我联系你的恩赐？_

_我真情实意地希望不要是后一项原因。_

_如果是因为你太忙了，请一定抽空给我回信——写什么都行，只要让我知道我们之间的信件往来并没有断，让我知道你还活着。_

_拜托，拜托，求你。_

_Scott_

这是Scott之前坚持写完的一封信，他那时哭得眼泪鼻涕都沾在信纸上，手抖得字母都歪歪扭扭。

Scott觉得如果他想把这封信扔进信箱为这段时间画个句号也好，还是抱着侥幸希望寄去Logan手里也好，这封信都太失礼了。

光看着信就能知道他那时有多狼狈。

但他实在没心力再找好措辞，冷静地再拿一张纸，写好一封像样的信。

然后他就在某天早上上学的时候，把这封皱皱巴巴的信扔进了信箱里。

Scott已经不抱什么希望了，他打心里愿意把他混乱的思绪打包在这张纸里一起扔进信箱。

只要他能像之前一样开心。

但他心里还有那么一小部分还在祈祷，希望能和Logan再次联系。

上帝可能听见了Scott的祈祷，于是第十四天傍晚，Scott习惯性跑去信箱前面的时候，发现里边的信件换了一封——之前皱皱巴巴的信没了，取而代之的是Logan寄信给他时一惯用的小纸条。

_Scott，我很抱歉现在才回信。_

_之前我们营地受到了突袭，我和我身边的小伙子们可打了一场硬仗，你知道我们这边的情况，信件的丢失简直在所难免——但鉴于我们往来的方式如此神奇，我猜这应该影响不到我们的联系。_

_那么我估计自己应该为通信间断负很大的责任，我猜这可能是因为我之前“打的架”有点严重——当然，我赢了——但是我们付出的代价有点超乎预料。_

_我尽量保证这种事情不再发生。我可不想再惹哭你了。_

_只要时间这家伙还允许，我就一定和你保持联络，我发誓。_

Scott看完信脚一软直接靠着信箱滑坐在了地上。

他又哭又笑了好一阵，多亏父亲母亲和Alex出门去了，要不然估计会以为他们的小儿子、幼弟已经疯了。

Scott跑回房间提笔回信。

他想骂Logan，想骂他个王八蛋，他妈的这两周要吓死他了；

他想跟他说，我难受的要死了，我没法想象和你断了联系之后的生活会变成什么样；

他想说Logan你打仗的时候能不能动动脑子，别一个劲地往前冲，别什么都不顾地往前跑，你能不能回头看看，你能不能记得还有我在等着你来信。

他想写，上帝啊我之前以为我喜欢你，然后我现在发现我他妈的爱上你了……

他想写的太多了，然后他只问了一句，就把纸扔进了信箱。

_疼吗？_


	3. “小心翼翼”的试探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡遍四大洲的男人也有情商低到不开窍的时候

Part3

他们恢复了一贯的信件往来，一切似乎和从前一样，除了Scott不再掩饰自己的心思，甚至开始小心翼翼地试探Logan的态度。

毕竟才十五岁，Scott只敢擦着边儿跟Logan提起情感问题。

_嘿，Logan，我……我最近喜欢上一个人，他比我年长。_

_我们……我们很可能不满足世俗意义上的合适。_

_但是，但是我真的觉得自己很喜欢他。_

_喜欢就去追，这有什么好纠结的？_

_你前段时间就是因为这事儿烦心吗，有个喜欢的人有什么不好的。_

_还是说你需要我教你些调情手段，kid？_

_你真的注意到我用的代词了吗？_

**_**“HE”** _ ** _，我恐怕自己还没到年老眼花的程度，这代词怎么了？_

_你知道我是男人对吧？emmm我以为这种喜欢不是很容易被接受？就算是现在这甚至也不是什么合法的事情，为什么你看起来好像不觉得这事儿有什么不对？_

_我确信你是个勇敢聪明的男孩儿。看来五十年并没有让人们在感情上更加包容与坦诚，ahuh？但是不管哪个年代总有人能接受非主流的事情，不是吗，就算感情我想也一样。_

_所以，是的，我觉得同性恋不是什么大不了的事情。_

_你知道我身处在什么年代，那你也应该清楚我现在在经历什么。经历过战争之后你会发现大部分事情并不像你想象中的那么难以接受，战争对一个人的改变超乎你的想象。_

_我只想说：_ **_**LIFE** _ ** **_**’** _ ** **_**S TOO SHORT TO NOT LIVE WILD** _ **

_在合理范围内，勇敢去做你想做的。_

Scott老早就清楚Logan是个过于放荡不羁的人，因为正是这种放肆的不同于他的生活态度令他向往，吸引他一头扑向对方。可他现在真的因为这一点而感到自豪和感激。

虽然Logan不知道Scott的暗恋对象正是他自己，也不知道从一个被爱慕者那听到鼓励以及理解对Scott有多重要，但是Scott非常感激Logan对这一点的看法是如此自然和满不在乎。

因为这正代表了Logan是发自内心觉得这没什么，代表了“HE”这件事在他心里甚至没有“你有把他追到手吗，你有把他拐上床吗”这两个问题重要。

但是Logan在这件事上的关注点以及应对方式还是让Scott有点难以言喻的苦恼。

是的，在知道Scott情窦已开之后，Logan给他的信里就时不时带了点“追人妙招”，这让Scott都有点哭笑不得。

大约这就是Alex所说过的，痛并快乐着？

Scott跟Alex说了这件事，整件事，几乎毫无保留地完整说了一遍，甚至为了证明不是他的臆想而带着Alex亲眼见证了一下信箱里的信是如何凭空变换的。

在经历了一些小小的谈话之后，Scott有了一个可以分享求爱进度并且能跟他讨论追认计划的盟友。

其实Alex并不希望Scott继续陷在里面。

废话，他当然没法接受自己的弟弟被一个跨时空的老了他五十多岁甚至更多的男人拐跑，而且他弟弟还是上赶着巴不得哭着求着被人家拐。

天知道Alex最开始知道Scott喜欢男孩的时候都懵了一阵子。

作为兄弟，Alex不希望自己弟弟在这么一段荒谬可笑、随时可能崩溃的关系里越陷越深，这很合理；同样的，还是作为兄弟，他能看出来Scott对这件事有多认真，有多执拗。他年幼的弟弟几乎把学习以外的聪明劲都用在了说服他接受这件事上。所以一向拿幼弟没办法的Alex支持他兄弟追寻内心的快乐和宁静，这也没什么不对。

Alex看过那个老男人给Scott写过的所有纸条，也亲眼见证了Scott身上往好的方向的改变——像是更有底气更有自信之类的，能让Alex稍微放心他不会被欺负等等。

他得承认除了那过于粗犷的字迹，从信的关于战场的和其他什么的内容里，他敬佩Logan是条汉子，是条粗中有细在乎他弟弟的汉子。

但无论Logan有多优秀都改变不了他是个老男人的事实。

Alex不难理解Scott为什么爱上这个素未谋面的老男人。因为这老男人真有吸引他弟弟的本钱。

Logan肆意张扬的生活简直就是对生活得过于规整的Scott的一支强力毒品，对Summers家的最年轻的小崽子的诱惑力简直比可卡因对瘾君子的吸引力还大。

有毒，上瘾。

现在Alex只希望当事情结束的时候，Scott别太难过，他们都知道这事情会结束——而前几天Scott的状态是每个人肉眼可见的不正常。

“我不知道怎么跟他说，我应该怎么跟他说这个？”Scott跟他的兄弟坐在公园草地上，手里拽着面前的小草，紧张地把草汁捏了一手。

“我非常希望你跟他断掉，最好永远都别来往……”Alex看着对他怒目而视的Scott，双手举起做投降状，“好吧，你猜怎么着，我觉得你直接跟他说就行，不管什么方式，我觉得他都能接受。”

“可是他在五十年前……我以为我应该含蓄点？”Scott小声说。

“我可不觉得他是个什么含蓄的人，你看他教你的那些调情手段，完全是混迹情场的老手，我估计他还有更狂放的招数没告诉你。”Alex说，“抛开因为你的原因而让我带上的偏见，我不得不承认他是个有魅力的人，估计没有几个人能不拜倒在他的调情招数下……”

“就是这个！”

“什么？”Alex顿住了，看向突然兴奋起来的Scott。

“我说调情招数！”Scott看到还是一头雾水的Alex，解释说：“我不会调情，但我可以问他怎么调情，我可以让他教我。”

说着，Scott跳了起来，拽起了书包准备往家跑，甚至兴奋地在Alex额头上亲了一下，发出了巨响亮的一声“啾”。

“Bro，多谢，我简直爱死你了！”Scott一边喊着一边像只小鸟一样往家的方向奔去。

“好吧，嗯，我的老天，祝你成功？”Alex用手捂着被Scott亲过的地方，一脸懵地回味着自八岁往后就没跟他有过亲密接触的弟弟的难得的亲近，声音有点发飘地说。

“可我不觉得，一个人会喜欢别人用他泡妹子的手段泡他自己？”

Alex站在原地想了想，决定不告诉Scott他后面的想法，毕竟Scott那么可爱，有谁能拒绝他呢？

于是Alex带着恍惚的笑往家跑去：“妈！Scotty亲我了！爸！今天Scotty亲我了！他亲我了！！！”

_Logan,我想追那个人，鉴于我哥哥Alex并没有什么能够提供给我的追求招数，我觉得，我觉得向你求助是个不错的想法，这是吗？_

_当然了！：D_

_我得说这你可找对人了，Victor之前可叫我睡遍四大洲的男人！虽然这称号不怎么好听，可大概算是事实？我觉得？_

_我不是在炫耀什么，但是——确实，只要我想，基本上没人能逃开我挥散的荷尔蒙。_

Scott捏着最新的来信，捏得纸张都皱了起来，“睡遍四大洲的男人”！这难道不是在炫耀吗？

Scott盯着那几个单词，几乎快用眼神把它们烧出个窟窿了。

_那我可要好好期待一下你会交给我什么招数了，希望你不会让我失望。_

_毕竟你可是_ **_**睡遍四大洲的男人。** _ **

**__ **

_是我的错觉吗，kid？我怎么觉得你上一封来信里酸味那么重呢？我在帐篷里啃干粮都不用就野菜了。_

_别担心，你才十五岁，距离真正开始挥洒你的魅力还有好几年呢——我不是说你现在就没有魅力了，你知道可爱也是一把勾魂刀，对吧？_

_我觉得你不能老叫我kid，Logan，你这样会让我觉得自己还是个没长大的小孩儿。我觉得我已经长大了，你不能老拿我当孩子看，我希望你能正视我，和我平等地交流，而不是像陪小孩子过家家一样。_

_你每次叫我kid，都让我想起Alex，可你又不是我哥哥。_

_我以为我应该算是你哥哥了，你这话可真够扎心的。_

_可你在问我怎么追男孩子，就像咨询长辈，不是吗？_

_就像咨询_ **_**你** _ ** _，Logan。_

_你确实不是我哥哥，你是_ **_**Logan** _ ** _。_

Scott有点泄气地看着手里的信，不用Alex提醒他也知道，要是Logan一直没能改变对他的看法，那他想把Logan追到手简直难比登天。

虽然说现在Logan还没意识到Scott在和他调情不是件坏事，但总意识不到，想想也挺令人难过的。

但是Scott也没有更好的主意，只能不远不近干巴巴地等着Logan意识到不对劲，一边隐晦地在信里表达喜欢，一边维持着Logan内心觉得的“兄友弟恭”的假象。

_现在战事越来越吃紧了，我们准备打反攻战了，我得说虽然上头制定计划什么的跟我们没什么关系，但是执行任务的可是我们这些扛枪的——我是说我最近回信可能会很不规律，你不要担心得再哭鼻子。_

_另外，你有把那家伙追到手吗？_

_还没……他总是意识不到我在跟他调情，也总曲解我的关心……挺让人泄气的。_

_你要保护好自己，千万少受伤，最好别受伤。_

_我可不是只会躲在后边的懦夫，受伤没有什么大不了的，你知道伤疤是男人的功勋章对吧？_

_我知道Logan你是悍不畏死的英雄，伤疤是功勋章的说法我也知道，但我可不认同——你难道不会疼吗？我求你在乎在乎自己，多活几年，活到战争之后，最好现在你还活着。_

_我还想见你呢。_

“Logan！走了！我们打完这一场估计就得换营地了，换到更前面去，敌人正节节败退呢。”Jim招呼正在看信的Logan，凑上去瞄了一眼。

“要不是知道你俩堪比兄弟，我真的怀疑他对你有意思。”Jim拍了拍Logan的肩膀，想了一会儿问，“他真的不是在追你？”

“滚蛋，他是我弟弟！”Logan玩笑似的冲Jim挥了挥拳头。

“为什么你们都这么问？”Logan沉默了一会儿说。

“我们？”

“Dean、Wade……差不多咱们连队的都问过了。还有Jason那小子，旁敲侧击问了我不止一回。”

“他在信里跟你调情，你没看出来？”

“他说他想追个人，问我学怎么调情，估计拿我练手呢——那调情手段还是我教他的呢，他要是拿这个来追我也太不走心了。”

Jim看上去被噎住了，用一种难以言说的眼神看了Logan一眼：“我没想到你能这么……他还问你疼不疼呢！”

“弟弟关心哥哥伤口疼不疼有什么不对？”

“放屁！哪个兄弟关心你打架疼不疼，兄弟都他妈关心你打架赢不赢！”


	4. 变种人

Part 4

最近Logan在战斗间隙里一直在思考自己要怎么面对Scott。

他并不是个在感情方面迟钝得一塌糊涂的人，恰恰相反，他对于情感的嗅觉十分敏锐，Logan总能够分辨出荷尔蒙的味道，他能够分得清谁被他吸引，谁在刻意地勾引他。

这也是为什么其他人去酒吧只能买醉，而他却能和不同的漂亮孩子共度良宵的原因。

Scott可以说是他人生中的一个滑铁卢，他居然没有意识到男孩儿在追他，用一种拙劣到明显隐藏不住自己心意的手段。

他被自己的思维定势禁锢住了，一叶障目。

然而当这中间本就薄到透亮的窗户纸被人狠狠捅破之后，Scott的少年心事在Logan眼里简直一览无余。

Logan从衣服内衬里把妥帖收藏着的男孩儿寄给他的信件一封封翻了出来，从第一张到最后一张，从第一个字到最后一个标点，仔仔细细地品读——这件事太重要，Logan感到忐忑，并且不允许自己在搞清楚男孩儿内心这件事上犯错。

之前Logan没注意，这时候从头到尾看下来，他才发现，Scott在信里对他的叫法从来都只有一个，那就是“Logan”，其余的都是些玩笑似的调侃。

Scott从来都没有叫过他brother，从来都没有任何一种有可能让他曲解的叫法。Scott甚至还特意强调过，Logan对他而言就只是Logan。

Logan都要怀疑起自己之前那些日子在做什么，他的雷达失灵了吗？他的敏锐都去哪儿了？

多么明显的结论！

他转过头去回想自己递出去的每一封信的内容，毫无疑问，他已经在无意识地与Scott调情了。在他的头脑还没反应过来的时候，他的心就已经控制了他的行动，并且大声地叫嚣着： ** **This boy is mine****. ****MINE****.

而当Logan意识到自己在这件事上的反常时，他就清楚地明白了一点：Scott完全不必费心追逐，或者布下什么陷阱，只要男孩儿站在那儿，他这只游荡于人世的孤狼就愿意摇着尾巴跑到男孩儿身边去。

Logan彻彻底底地栽了。

刚发现这些时，Logan很想立刻拿起笔给Scott写信，问男孩儿他想追的那个人是不是就是正与他相隔五十多年的，因为时间的恩赐才与他有所交集的，与他互相传递信件的人，他暗恋的人是不是就是Logan。

Logan以为这封信会是他最好回复的一封信，但是当他真正拿起笔时，他却犯了难。

Logan在如何具体处理两个人的关系上犯了难。

他没亲眼见过Scott，而且大概率在他的时间里，他没办法见到男孩儿的样子。1944年男孩儿还没有出生，男孩儿的父母甚至有可能都没有出生。Logan和Scott的唯一联系就是神奇的，无法解释的跨时空信件。

他已经不年轻了，而他的体质让他经历了更多，他完全清楚命运的馈赠背后早已经标注好了价格。

也许现在来看，会产生什么后果并不明显，但是，就算Logan没怎么读过书也清楚，时间并不是什么能够让人玩弄于手掌的东西。它擅长于操控别人，折磨别人，而不是给予人恩赐。

Logan过去的一切经历都告诉他，时间是多么不值得依赖不值得信任的婊子。

时间，它抛出的可能是披着糖衣的砒霜，祝福下面掩藏的大概率是诅咒。

所以在他纠结的时候，Scott先给他邮来了纸条：

_嗨，Logan，希望没有打扰到你的战斗进程。_

_我最近在准备一些论文资料，逛遍了镇上的图书馆。_

_我总是不由自主地在战争以及历史那排书柜来回游荡。我读了许多二战相关的文献记载，但是我想，我不能告诉你具体会发生什么事，对吧？这不合规矩……_

_Well，我们来说说别的吧。_

_我跟妈妈学了怎么蒸蛋糕，我比较喜欢奶油多一点的，吃到嘴里那种蓬松滑腻的感觉简直棒极了！_

_最近课业很繁重，但是我实在是很聪明，所以，它们都还在我的掌控之中。_

_……_

_我想说这么多是因为，我有点担心你。_

_Logan，你知道，我没打算像个没断奶的娃娃一样追在你背后，但是你已经好几天都没给我来信了。_

_我能想象得到你在战场上的英勇身姿，但我真的希望你能保护好自己。_

_如果可以，我希望能够见你一面，我希望你能够亲口尝尝我做的蛋糕。放心，我会把它烹制_ _的很_ _松软，哪怕你掉光了牙也能够享受它。_

Logan捏着信读，脑袋里已经勾勒出信里描述的场景。也许Scott会在找到合他心意的书本时，咧开嘴角傻笑；也许Scott会在揉面团的时候，马马虎虎地把面粉蹭到脸上。

Logan根本不知道男孩儿长什么样子，但是他觉得Scott会是个有着一头棕发，以及一双蓝眼睛的漂亮的小鬼。又机灵又可爱，当然，这和他偶尔会犯蠢毫不冲突。

只是想象这些场景就令Logan发自内心地感到愉快。

_Scotty，我希望你明白我从不认为你会打扰到我。_

_我们最近总是各种转移阵地，前往不同的前线作战，可能今晚在这边吃晚餐，明早就跑到了几十公里之外的战壕里准备战斗。_

_很神奇，你的信总是能够安全_ _地抵_ _达到我手上。_

_我必须得说，我非常期待你的蛋糕，我相信它们肯定很香甜。_

_最后，我很好，没有受什么伤——我也期待未来某一天，我们能够见上一面。_

这天之后，他们恢复了通信。

Scott总觉得Logan的信比之前有所不同，但他琢磨不透Logan有哪里改变了，说不清楚。他把这念头放到一边去，继续自己撩拨老男人的情感大业。

Scott明白和平的平凡的日子对于身陷战争中的人有多大的吸引力，能够多么有力地抚慰浴血奋战的战士不平静的内心。

他总是尽量把自己的生活描述得温馨美好，力求从字眼儿里能够抠出来温暖感。

Scott的生活好像回到了正轨，上学、写信、学习烹饪，但他隐隐感受到家里最近笼罩在一种压抑的氛围中，大概率和他的哥哥有关。

他没办法跟父母倾诉，爸妈总还是把他当成小孩子，而Alex最近疲于奔波，早出晚归不知道在鼓捣些什么，他都见不到Alex的踪影。

Scott选择拿这些事情来询问Logan，也许Logan没办法给他什么靠谱的具有实际意义的建议，但是，Logan最低起码能够做一个完美的倾听者。

_Logan，我不知道怎么描述我现在的情况。我知道我家里一定有什么发生了，或者，有什么事将要发生，但我被蒙在鼓里。_

_我能够感觉到气氛不对，但是我不知道怎么应对这个。_

_家庭，well，鉴于我仅存的唯一的家人就是那个比我还不省心的哥哥，我没觉得我能给你什么建设性意见。_

_我不是个拥有温馨家庭的人，我猜你看得出来。不过，我想，事情发生时总有苗头，而你的家人总是爱着你的。你不妨直接跟他们聊聊？_

_其实我有所猜测……Alex总是早出晚归，有时还夜不归宿。他已经在学校请了好几天病假，我根本不知道他去哪里了。_

_昨天我去他屋子叫他出来吃饭，但是他慌张地往身后藏了什么。_

_我没看清他藏的纸上写了什么，但是我看到他收拾了一大半的行李……我没有追问他，我觉得我自己没办法冷静地跟他谈话。_

_你是对的，有时候你需要冷静下来想清楚自己想要什么，想好自己的行动策略，才能更好地解决问题。_

_放宽心，不要太焦躁，我相信你能够解决这个。_

_我真_ _的很_ _担心，Logan，Alex明显不对劲。但是，我觉得跟你聊过天后，我轻松多了。我也相信我能够处理好这个的。我有信心。_

Logan收到纸条后有点担心，但并没有想太多。他想象不出来和平年代会有哪些矛盾，也许Alex只是交了个女朋友，或者养成了什么不好的习惯。

从Scott的描述中，他能够发觉Summers一家人相互间的感情有多么深刻，并且他们有多么包容和开明。

他是没拥有过正常的家庭，但是他见过像Summers这样的家庭会如何解决问题。

而对于有爱与理智并存的人们之间，想解决一些问题相对来说容易得多，一场心平气和的家庭谈话绝对够用了。

但Logan没想到，足足一个月，他都没收到Scott的来信。

这回他体验到了之前Scott抓心挠肺的难受，他开始思考Scott那边会发生什么，他的想法向着越来越危险的方向滑去。他总是梦到Scott躺在血泊里，各种各样的死法都有。

Logan见识过太多死人了，但他这些天总是被梦里Scott凄惨的经历吓醒。

Logan的不正常表现得太明显了，这些天他的战斗总是过于凶险。他会在战场上走神，这让他受了许多致命伤，而他下手也比往常重得多。他身上受了多重的伤，敌人就死得有多惨。

战友们都来劝过他，可是没有用，Scott一天没给他写信，Logan就一天不可能放下心来。

Logan做不出来哭着写信乞求的事情，但他确实在心里祈祷，希望能够再次跟Scott通信。他不信上帝，但是在这个时候他只能寄托于神迹。

终于，也许不知道哪路神明听到了Logan的祈祷，他收到了Scott的信。

男孩儿的字迹很混乱，有许多涂改的痕迹，Logan甚至可以从中体会到男孩儿碎裂的三观：

_Logan，很抱歉隔了这么久才给你回信。_

_我……Alex的胸口放出了辐射，他是，他被称作“变种人”。我的天，我长到这么大，才知道原来世界上有这样一群拥有超能力的人。_

_有两个人找到了Alex，希望Alex能够跟他们走，前往一个专门为变种人开设的学校学习，Alex很心动，但爸妈并不同意，他们觉得无法接受，那两个人可能是骗子。_

_我能够理解爸妈的想法，但那两个人说我很有可能也拥有某种能力，鉴于Alex这个先例，他们希望我也跟他们走。_

_天哪，Logan，我知道我有点语无伦次，但是我真的觉得太混乱了。_

_就，请给我回信吧，不管你相不相信我，不管你想给我回复什么，请尽快回复我吧，我想跟你说说话。_


	5. 见面？

Part 5

Logan没想到自己会从Scott嘴里听到像他这种人的消息——变种人的消息。

他之前一直注意着，并没有告诉Scott他的私人情况，尤其是他的一双骨爪和愈合速度极快的体质。

从他和Victor一起逃离家门的时候，他就清楚，他与Victor和别人不一样，而在群体中生活，一个异类总是不受欢迎的。

和Victor一起长大的日子里，Logan习惯了四海为家，因为总有这样或那样的原因让他暴露自己异于常人的事实。

战争带来混乱，而混乱对于他这种人来说实在是个生存的好时机。

在战场上，每分每秒都在死人，没人会在意你到底是个什么东西，只要你能够帮他们活下去，让他们能够见到明天的太阳，他们根本不在意是不是会违反军纪，只会尽力为你遮掩痕迹。

Logan并没有遇到太多像他和Victor这样的人，他听说过军队里有个力量远超常人的，被称为美国队长的小子，不过Logan也从别的渠道打听到，美国队长不过是军方基因实验的一个成功案例。

后天创造的，人为赋予的能力和他这种先天就有的还是有明显区别的。

Logan曾希望找到更多同类，但显然，这太难了。

Logan没听说过什么“X学院”，很明显，日新月异，五十多年的差距让他不能以五十年前的信息分析五十年后的状况。

他能感受到Scott的慌乱，身为一个已经接受了自己差不多一百多年的老前辈，Logan觉得当务之急是先安抚好男孩儿，其余事情等到男孩儿冷静下来再说。

_Scotty，我相信你告诉我的一切。要知道，世界上总会有些人得天独厚，天赋异禀。_

_你知道，如果你愿意，我可以贡献出我的耳朵，倾听一切你愿意对我说的话语。_

Scott的回信很快，就像是坐在信箱边儿上等着他回信一样。

_我其实还有点担心Alex的身体。_

_放出辐射！_

_我是说，那当然很酷，但是辐射对人体的伤害很大，这是连小孩子都知道的常识不是吗？_

_不必太过担心Alex的身体状况，如果他一直以来都能够获得这种能力，就证明他的身体绝对能与这种能力共存。_

_如果你父母并没有对Alex的能力产生疑惑的话，不妨去和你父母聊聊天——父母比你生活的时间久，见过的世面多，当然，也许他们对这件事早就有所了解。_

_说起来，我父母的确对Alex的能力接受得很快，他们只是无法接受Alex即将离开家，去千里之外的什么“特殊教育学院”。_

_Well，家长们都是这样，希望把孩子护佑在羽翼之下是大部分为人父母的本能。我想你和你哥哥应该能够理解他们。_

_你瞧，我在这边并没有听说过什么“X学院”，所以我猜，信息差让我恐怕不能在学院这方面多说些什么。_

_是的，我明白，但是……呃，我有点忐忑。_

_如果我也拥有这种能力，那我将来要怎么办？_

_我已经看见Alex的生活因为他的能力改变了多少，家人，朋友……所有的关系都变了。而这还是因为Alex的能力从未失控，他自己选择做出改变所带来的后果。_

Logan捏着纸条，他能感觉出Scott从小至今的生活有多平稳，所以对男孩儿来说，面对一段关系的骤然巨变无疑很困难。

他能看出男孩儿的未竟之言：如果他真的拥有类似的能力，并且更糟糕的是他控制不了，能力失控才发现这件事情，他的处境可能比Alex更糟糕。

没有人能比Logan明白能力失控带来的严重后果了，他是说，看看那些被他和Victor伤害或者杀死的人，再看看这一百来年他是怎么生活的。

Logan不能更同意Scott的担忧，但他并不能够在这种时候火上浇油。

_我们不能拿还未发生的事情来做假设。_

_是的，你担心的那些完全有可能发生，但往好处想，Alex的事情给大家都提了醒，当你的能力显露的时候，我们将拥有更完备的应对措施。不是吗？_

_如果你担心关系的改变……我得说，随着成长，人们的关系总是流动变化的。就算你安安稳稳长大，你总是要离开家庭前往远方读书、工作、生活。_

_所以别担心，维持旧的建立新的固然很完美，但是离开旧的建立新的也不赖。_

_你说得对……Logan，谢谢你愿意听我唠叨我的“少男心事”。_

Logan笑了起来，“少男心事”，一旦放下担忧就变得调皮起来的小男孩儿，真是……唔，那个词该怎么说来着？可爱。

_还有一件事，Logan。是我想的太多，还是五十年前的人们思想都和很前卫？为什么我觉得你好像一点都不意外会有变种人这种，明显只存在于漫画里的设定？_

_或许，你听说过美国队长吗？_

_美国队长难道不是政府二战时期为稳固人心，激励士兵创造出来的骗局吗？或许他的确是个出色的战士，但是远超常人的四倍力量？_

_不，Logan你该不会是……我的天哪，如果有我哥哥这种人的存在，那美国队长的存在也不是不可能……_

_很惊讶？如果我说，我和你哥哥一样，我们是同类，我也是变种人呢？_

Logan这回等了半天，才拿到Scott的回复：

_Wow，这可真是，cool。_

_Logan，鉴于我们隔了五十年聊天，我哥哥刚刷新了我的三观。我绝对没被这件事情震惊到。_

_我最多只会好奇一下，你的能力是什么。_

_我有一双可以伸缩的骨质爪子——像大猫那种，并且我受伤之后愈合的很快，基本上不会显老？_

_所以这就是你每次打仗都悍不畏死冲在前头的理由？_

_在我介绍了我的变种能力之后，你只给了我这样的回应？_

_那你希望我给你什么回应呢，Logan？_

_我又没办法_ **_**亲眼目睹** _ ** _你酷炫的能力，只能靠自己的想象那种场面，然而我的大脑不受控制地往血腥场面疯狂映射——你绝对不能因为这个而责怪我给你的回应不符合你的心理预期，不是吗？_

Logan一直都没忘记Scott对他的态度，从他发现这一点之后，他一直在纠结是否要给予回应，谁能说得清五十年会发生什么变化呢？而且普通人对他来说太脆弱了。

人是贪婪的，总要奢求更多。

当他们聊的很好的时候，就会希望彼此的关系更进一步，再进一步。

显然，男孩儿已经不满足于文字交流了，Logan其实很惊讶Scott现在才表露出想见他的苗头。

Logan觉得也许变种人的设定，以及他的变种能力提高了两个人见面的可能性，也催生了Scott对于见面的渴望。

现在希望见面的可不止Scott一个了。

Scott的断联以及最近发生的这些事都在向Logan透露一个消息：就算他什么都不做，世事总是难料的，谁知道之后会发生什么。

就像Logan劝说Scott那样，为了未来也许会发生的事，来惩罚现在的自己——太愚蠢了。

Logan向来信奉主动出击，于是他写道：

_鉴于我的体质，五十年后我很可能尚在人世，并且绝对长得不赖。_

_有兴趣出来见一面吗，Scotty？_


End file.
